


肆无忌惮

by anteAlope



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteAlope/pseuds/anteAlope





	肆无忌惮

9  
刘昊然打车回家的时候，才深刻地意识到自己喝醉了。  
慢慢涌上来的酒劲让他天旋地转，他开始后悔自己刚刚的不知节制。  
但这阵子他实在太累了。夜里总睡不好，反反复复地做梦，每次醒过来都是一身的冷汗。喝醉了说不定能睡死过去，也不算坏事。  
他始终还是恨的，不管怎么欺骗自己已经不在乎不计较了，但睡梦里的潜意识还是冷冰冰地提醒他。  
比无法排遣的恨意更让他厌恶自己的，是他面对吴磊依旧管不住的心跳。  
这些年来吴磊其实没什么变化。他笑起来还是能让空气变甜，说话语气依旧带着与生俱来的自信笃定，蛮不讲理的样子还是会觉得可爱。  
可是刘昊然——你不能再蠢第二次了。  
费尽力气回到家的时候，刘昊然已经分不清现实和梦境了，他只觉得整个人都是飘的，手抓着房门的把手扭了几次才打开，他锁上门，凭着直觉在黑暗中往床摸索，边走边脱掉了身上碍事的衣物，他习惯裸睡，此刻只想扑进柔软的床里裹着被子睡觉。可是床上不仅有被子，还有高于他体温的灼人热源。  
刘昊然迷迷瞪瞪地努力睁大眼，但实际上只是眯开了一条缝，他借着月光看见了吴磊红肿含泪的眼睛，和潮红的脸。  
为什么做梦也不放过他？  
吴磊靠过来，带着浓重鼻音的声线细弱地重复着，你不要不喜欢我好不好？  
…  
刘昊然气得头更痛，酒精带来的烦闷无力反噬成了暴戾恣睢，他狠狠抓住吴磊摸上他脸的手，反身把那不知虚实的人压在身下。  
他们都是赤裸的，吴磊的头发乱糟糟，漂亮好看的桃花眼肿得不成样子，更糟糕的是，整个人身上也弥漫着一股水蜜桃的味道，像是夏天刚从冰箱里拿出来的鲜果，透着水珠，甜香淋漓。  
刘昊然低下头狠狠地咬住了吴磊的唇。  
他一开始就带着惩罚的心思，如果是梦，那就把他吓跑。  
可对方却积极地回应着，灵活可口的舌头主动与他纠缠，稀薄的空气被抢了个干净，空气里响起了啧啧的激烈亲吻声，刘昊然手往下，摸到了细腻光滑的肌肤，柔韧的腰，和饱满的臀。  
妈的。  
刘昊然抓着吴磊的头发拉开两人，沉溺在亲吻里的唇舌被突兀分开，吴磊不开心地伸着舌头在空气里舔了一下，眼睛因为失落和惶恐又漫起了水雾。  
他抓住想要离开的刘昊然，委委屈屈地挽留，他已经把方法用尽了，还能怎么办，刘昊然就是不要他，吴磊抱住刘昊然的腰，牵着他的手去抚摸自己潮湿的臀间，整个人发抖，好像抓着最后一根救命稻草，死死地不松开。  
刘昊然摸到了满手的滑腻，吴磊的臀肉有残留的润滑油，那种馥郁的水蜜桃味扑了他满脸，吴磊攥紧刘昊然的手指，稀里糊涂地往臀缝塞，两只不分彼此的手指亲密无间地被早就开拓好的后穴吞了进去，湿热紧致地收缩着，刘昊然脑子一炸，靠着最后一丝理智的弦死死苦撑着。  
吴磊顿了一下，哽咽着从齿缝里挤出满是哀求的话：昊然哥…你进来好不好…会很舒服的…呜…  
刘昊然有几秒的时间感觉进到了真空状态，他仿佛听见了那根弦断裂的声音，任凭自己顺着重力失控地纵身跌向深渊。  
吴磊感到刘昊然用力握住了自己的手腕，两根手指被快速地抽离了出来，他还没来得及失落，更加粗大火热的东西便一口气顶了进来，戳得吴磊浑身一震，又痛又麻。  
他太久没做了，即使扩张了很久，容纳刘昊然的还是有点勉强，可那痛对比他被填满的内心，又算得了什么，吴磊颤着手抱住刘昊然的背，尽力张开自己的腿，甚至强迫自己努力放松不停紧缩的穴道。  
就是这样…啊…昊然哥…你动一下…呜！  
很快吴磊就无法思考了，刘昊然按住吴磊乱动的大腿根部，开始狠狠地抽顶，可笑的是那么多年过去他还记得吴磊敏感的地方，三两下就找到了让吴磊癫狂的那一点，然后就专心地往那里操。  
吴磊哪里还说得出话，只能发出像是猫一般微不足道的惊呼跟呻吟，强烈的快感从尾椎蔓延开来，让他整个下半身都被欲望攫取，他仰着脖子大口呼吸，咿咿啊啊地叫着，刘昊然凭着本能毫无章法地操着他，但最后的落点总能精准地击中让吴磊舒爽无比的地方。  
笼罩着两人的被子让四周的空气变得火热潮湿，刘昊然长手一掀，让彼此的皮肤暴露在了微凉的夜色里。没了被子的桎梏，他动作更是大开大合，吴磊下半身被刘昊然的蛮力拉高离开了床，臀间泥泞一片被干得起了泡，悬空的支点也是两人的连接点，吴磊勉强撑起上身，看到自己腿间的性器随着对方的节奏晃动着，更让他眼前一黑的是——他能清楚地看到刘昊然的粗大是怎样一下下地撞进他的身体，让他尖叫着高潮。  
床单被激烈的动作蹭得几乎移位，皱起的部分摩擦着吴磊刺痛的乳尖——他已经有点神智不清了，甚至不记得自己涨大的胸前两点是在第几回合被刘昊然舔咬到发肿的，他被刘昊然摆成了跪趴的姿势，翘着屁股被对方狠狠地贯穿，吴磊甚至下意识让自己的穴道收缩挤压去讨好对方，在刘昊然爽得头皮发麻的同时被更加用力地顶操，吴磊听到了刘昊然沉闷的低喘以及啪啪的肉体撞击声，他顺着本能不知死活地又抬了抬腰，然后一声清脆的声音在空气里破开——“啪”。  
吴磊惊诧地扭头，泪水顺着鼻梁往下淌——刘昊然居然在打他的屁股。说是打却比打暧昧色情更多，刘昊然先是用手掌狠狠地抽下去，然后又顺着力道抓住满手水嫩的臀肉揉搓，轻微的痛转变成了酥麻，吴磊紧张地后穴一缩，把刘昊然的性器吞咬得更紧。  
射过几次后吴磊已经快要动不了，他恍惚着去找刘昊然想要个拥抱，一双比多年前壮实的手臂穿过他的腋下，将他整个人从后面抱住架起来跪坐在床上。  
吴磊看不到刘昊然的脸，只能感受到对方火热的气息紊乱地洒在他耳边，对方有力的大腿强势地挤进了他的腿间，吴磊失重地伸手扶在了床头，刘昊然的手跟着覆盖在上面亲密地十指紧扣，他低头啃咬吴磊的耳垂，鸡皮疙瘩从耳廓蔓延到了吴磊的脖子，他滚烫的器官在吴磊浑圆的臀上戳刺，几下后终于找回甜蜜滑腻的那处，挺腰再次插入。  
这个姿势让吴磊无处可逃，酸软的腰撑不住地靠在刘昊然紧致的腰腹，重力让他把刘昊然吞得极深。刘昊然还在缓慢色气地亲吻他的后颈耳垂，腰部耸动掌控着磨人浅慢的抽插，这让彼此的快感像是泡温泉一般，静静谧谧地淹没他们，但也让吴磊的腰更加软绵，他难受地开口，发出今晚第一声虚弱的抵抗。  
昊然…不要了好不好...太深了...嗯啊！  
回答他的是对方用力咬在他耳垂的力度，后穴早就湿得不成样子，进出都很顺畅，刘昊然凭着可怕的腰力开始闷声操干，吴磊被完全禁锢在床头与刘昊然紧绷的胸腹之间，唯一活动的臀部不知廉耻地反复吞吐着刘昊然粗硬的那处，他的臀肉也被撞到发麻，每一下进入都是痛而爽的，混沌的脑子这才清晰地理出点思绪：他觉得自己大概要被干死了。  
呜呜…慢点好不好…昊然…要坏掉的…不要了…啊！  
刘昊然全程都没有回应他，只是闷头操，最后受不了他的聒躁似的，伸手捂住了吴磊的嘴，两根手指伸进去搅动，口腔跟下面含着他的小口一样湿热滑腻，刘昊然模拟着相似的动作，发泄着满腔的怒气。  
又是这样。每次说要的是你，说不要的也是你。  
这回感觉比前面都要漫长，吴磊也不知道自己到底被操了多少下，直到最后自己在前面毫无触碰的情况下射出来，才抽抽嗒嗒地又哭了出来。  
可这并没有引起刘昊然的丝毫怜悯，他又被翻过来压在床上，回到了最开始的姿势，抽搐无力的双腿被捞着固定在对方腰上，这是他关于今晚最后的记忆。

天刚亮的时候，刘昊然就醒了。他抬手遮住来自窗户的强烈阳光，第一个念头是昨晚怎么没拉窗帘。  
然后他低头，看清了室内糟糕的一切。  
吴磊满脸泪痕，脸颊带着两坨红晕，被他紧紧地抱在怀里。他们都没盖被子，但依靠彼此的体温居然也不觉得冷，但这都不是重点，重点是——  
吴磊此刻看起来像个被丢弃的破破烂烂的精致娃娃。  
他的全身都是青紫的，白皙的腰背上都是暧昧的痕迹，挺翘的臀瓣一片红肿，刘昊然在隐约看清那是个巴掌印的时候鼻子一热差点昏厥过去。  
最糟糕的是，吴磊臀间隐隐约约快要凝固的白浊物体。  
昨晚疯狂的记忆海啸般袭来，刘昊然宿醉的头更加沉重。  
他轻轻摇了摇吴磊。  
吴磊，醒醒。  
好几次后吴磊才非常迟钝地睁了眼，眼皮也是肿的，刘昊然不敢再看，率先下床去衣柜找了T恤长裤套上，在摸到自己腰腹也沾着凝固的体液时动作一顿，手用力砸上了柜门。  
吴磊头发乱糟糟地坐在床上，嘴不自觉地轻轻嘟着，看起来委委屈屈像是被人欺负惨了一样——实际上也确实是。刘昊然喉咙滚了滚，开口还是没有温度。  
自己能起来吗？  
吴磊张了张嘴，干涩的眼染上了粉色，他点点头，声音沙哑，整个人透着不符合他的唯诺乖巧：可…可以，我自己能行。  
他撑着床挣扎着起身，单薄后背上凸起的蝴蝶骨衬得他脆弱无害，修长的腿动了动，然后毫无征兆地从臀间溢出了白色的浑浊物，顺着吴磊满是吻痕的大腿根部滑了下来。  
…  
刘昊然感觉自己刚穿上的内裤有点紧，他尴尬地清了清嗓子，正要开口，吴磊起到一半的身子狠狠摔回了床上，泥泞的臀间跟着暴露在空气里——刘昊然看到那里又红又肿而且溢满了…  
他无力地扶额，脑门上的青筋都在跳动。  
最后还是刘昊然抱着吴磊去了浴室，浴缸很久没用了，重新清理很费时间，吴磊就站在淋浴头下清洗，一只手抓着扶手，一只手在身上轻轻地擦洗，热水滚过全身，某些地方灼灼地痛，吴磊小声嘶了一下，在刘昊然看过来时又闭了嘴，他艰难地伸手去引导后面的东西，但是一只手实在忙不过来，每次只能导出一点，刘昊然看得煎熬，沉默地上前让他不要动也不要回头，动作轻柔地帮他弄干净。  
等吴磊坐在铺着毛巾的马桶盖上把自己擦干时，刘昊然重新走了进来，一声不吭地把他抱回了床上，然后离开了房间。  
新换好的床铺有舒服的清香，吴磊脸埋进枕头里贪恋地呼吸，开心地想到刘昊然居然没把他抱回自己的房间，看来辛苦一晚上还是有用的，想着想着实在太困，又沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
